


Tis the Season

by purplefly_628



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefly_628/pseuds/purplefly_628





	Tis the Season

"Uh...a little more to your left. No! My left!" Stiles yells hands waving frantically in the air

Derek growls low in his throat and shifts the star a little to his right (Stiles' left)

"Now down some"

"Stiles we have been doing this for ten minutes I think it's good"

"Ugh! If you won't let me come up there and do it myself you will have to deal with my perfectionism."

"Yeah like I'm going to let my accident prone boyfriend not only up on a ladder but on a roof with electric wires?" Derek states rolling his eyes.

"ya know I've done this for many years before you came along Sourwolf." Stiles replies with a goofy grin on his face...hearing Derek say "boyfriend" still gave Stiles a case of the warm fuzzies.

"Yeah from what your dad says his medical insurance couldn't handle another year of you doing this." Derek smirks.

Stiles hmmfs and cast a calculating eye to the Christmas star Derek is placing on the top of the Stilinski home. "Whoa perfect! Right there! Now why don't you come down and I'll make you some hot cocoa."

Stiles yelps as Derek suddenly drops onto the ground beside him. He'll never get used to Derek so nonchalantly dropping from two stories high.

Derek places a chaste kiss on Stiles' forehead then wraps him snuggly in his arms and turns to look at their hard work.

"Not bad Sourwolf, maybe you could do house decorating as a supplemental income."

Stiles starts dancing impatiently from foot to foot. "Can we do the tree now?"

Derek chuckles sometimes Stiles is so childish it's funny.   
"Yeah I suppose we can, but I distinctly remember a promise of hot cocoa."

"Of course! You can't decorate a tree without Cocoa and Christmas music" Stiles dashes to the front door then stops turns around and runs at Derek. Derek confidently catches Stiles as he launches himself into Derek's arms.

"I love you Sourwolf!" Stiles whispers as he places a soft kiss on Derek's lips.


End file.
